


When It All Falls Down

by FanGirl18



Series: Malex Oneshots/Short Stories [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Abusive Jesse Manes, Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Jesse Manes is a War Crime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: Michael knew it had been a bad idea, but he wanted Jesse Manes to pay for everything he had done to his kind. He just didn't expect to fall in love with Alex. Alex didn't know how to move past the lie he just knew he still loves Michael. Can they move past this?
Relationships: Alex Manes & Rosa Ortecho, Isabel Evans/Rosa Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Oneshots/Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616917
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Roswell NM





	1. Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on this prompt from Tumblr:
> 
> AU- canon divergence. Michael starts a relationship with Alex specifically to find out what he/Jesse knows about the aliens.
> 
> I went a little AU with the prompt itself but it has the same basic premise. So a further summary just for reference.
> 
> 1) Alex got kicked out after graduation  
> 2) Alex and Michael did not meet in high school  
> 3) Rosa lives, Noah was taken care of so her and Isobel are married  
> 4) Jesse Manes still ended up being responsible for Mara's death as well as other aliens.  
> 5) Michael still watched and felt her died which fuels him wanting to take Jesse down
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys.

**Now (Michael)**

Michael knew that the lie shouldn't have lasted this long, he should have told Alex the truth the moment he realized he wasn't anything like his father. Instead he kept up the lie for a year, a year he spent falling in love with a man who had been abused and tormented by his father, a man who refused to speak to said father going as far as to change his name. Michael fell for a man who was strong, kind and loving and now he was going to lose him because he was filled with so much hatred towards Jesse Manes he decided to go after the man's youngest son, to ruin him. 

"This whole time everything was a lie," Alex said tears falling down his face as he paced the apartment.

"Not everything. How I feel about you," Michael starts trying to find some way to defend himself before he's interrupted. 

"You went after me to get back at my father. Maybe I can understand that given I know from personal experience what he's capable of but for a year you lied to me as revenge," Alex yells. 

"I didn't realize what kind of person you were," he defends weakly. 

"Get out," Alex orders his voice cold.

Michael wants to argue but he knows he can't not with what he has done. He sees the way he has broken this man who is so amazing and a year ago he might have been happy with that because it would have been revenge on Jesse Manes but now he feels like he is the most disgusting person on the planet and he doesn't know how to fix it. He wants to tell Alex he loves him but he knows it wouldn't matter right now, not after what he found out and so he leaves hoping he hasn't lost his one chance at true love forever. 

**Then (Alex)**

It has been a month since Alex ran into the mysterious cowboy who seems to be finding a way into his heart. He had been so suspicious when he met Michael at the coffee shop, even more when he then saw the man in his Music History class but slowly he found himself falling. His charming smile, flirting and the way he seemed to always put others first before himself. They were at his apartment because he cooked dinner and they were laughing at the antics of Michael's friends when he asked something that made him freeze up. 

"So what about your parents?" Michael asks and the question seems so innocent but something in Alex is warning him. 

"They don't matter," Alex quickly says hoping to avoid talking about them. 

"Come on, I've told you my sad story it's only fair you tell me yours," he pushes and Alex gets angry.

"My mother abandoned me when I was seven never caring about me or looking back. My father is an abusive and homophobic jerk that I don't talk to or want to talk to let alone see. He started hitting me shortly after my mom left and right after I graduated high school he kicked me out. I changed my name shortly afterwards to honor the older woman who took me in and helped me. If all you care about his knowing about my parents maybe you should leave," Alex tells him.

Alex quickly grabs his plate and takes it to the sink trying to calm down. He hadn't meant to reveal that much this soon in the relationship but he had gotten so scared and angry at the question. He knows he is broken by what his father has done to him as much as he likes to think he isn't, maybe that's why no one could love him. Alex feels Michael come up behind him and he turns to face him ready to say something but he doesn't get the chance. He's pulled into a world shattering kiss that makes him weak at the knees and all he can do is hold on and pray he doesn't lose this.

**Now (Michael)**

Michael visits Roswell knowing he has messed up in ways that can't be described. He knows it when he walks into the Crashdown for a group meeting and is met with deadly glares from everyone but Max. He isn't surprised about Max because his dear big brother thought they should have just mind raped Alex but he also knows he deserves the glares of anger being sent his way. Maria had only told him about Alex because he promised that he wasn't going to hurt him, she had claimed Alex was so different from the rest of his family and it was true. Liz wanted answers but she hadn't known the full extent he was going with and Isobel just doesn't like lies due to the alien that used her to try to kill her girlfriend. 

"Get out," Liz orders. 

"Liz," he tries to say.

"I told you what would happen if you hurt him. He changed his name to escape the abuse and lies, to escape his father. You told me that you were only going to ask if he knew where his father was then leave him alone. I thought when you continued to see him that maybe my oldest friend who has been through more hell than he deserved found love. You destroyed him and you disgust me. You aliens claim humans are the monsters but all I see is an alien that had been willing to hurt an innocent man for something he didn't do," Liz tells him coldly.

Michael can see Max going to say something and he shakes his head. He has heard stories from everyone about the deep friendship between Liz, Maria and Alex so he wasn't surprised they were angry with him. If he was being honest with himself he was angry as well with himself for being so stupid. His lies might have cost him the man he loves and he doesn't know how to fix that or how Alex will get through it. 

**Then (Michael)**

Three months in was all it took for Michael to realize he had completely fallen for Alex Whitmore nee Manes. Seeing the way he loves music, the way he teaches classes at the university and the way he shows kindness to others. Michael knows Alex is suspicious of him, of their relationship, not because he suspects the lies but because of all the horrible things he went through in his life. The way he flinches when they hold hands in public before gripping his hand tightly, the way he can only make out in public if they are around people he knows or trusts all speak to abuse he went through. Michael starts to hate himself once he realizes how hard he has fallen because the start of them is based on a lie, a lie so he could take down Jesse Manes at any cost for killing his mother. 

"Is everything okay?" Alex asks picking up on his foul mood turning to look at him from the movie they were watching.

"Yeah this movie just made me think of my mother," Michael lies swallowing down the bile because he hates himself for continuing to lie. 

"I'm sorry," Alex comforts him kissing him softly on the lips.

Michael deepens the kiss hating the way he is lying. This beautiful man doesn't even know the full story, thinks his mother was killed at random, and still finds it in him to offer comfort and love. He pulls back putting a smile on his face and holding onto Alex tightly afraid to let go because he knows once he tells the truth he will lose him forever. 

**Now (Alex)**

The night after he learned the horrible truth and he kicked Michael out he spent all night crying, not even getting any sleep. The following day he goes about his schedule like normal ignoring the way it feels like his heart had been ripped out. He ignores all his calls unless it's from the university and he continues like that for a week until Rosa storms in to his place and he breaks down. Alex sobs into her arms telling her everything including how it he's been questioning everything that happened between him and Michael. He admits to still loving him, feeling like he can't even breath and that he just wants to die. Rosa doesn't tell him off for feeling that way like everyone else would instead she lets him sob his heart out for almost an hour before she starts her own version of therapy. 

"Right drink," Rosa orders handing him the bottle of vodka, not the whiskey because that had almost caused another breakdown since it wasn't his. 

"I don't think this is going to help," Alex offers weakly as he takes a drink his eyes red and his chest hurting. 

"Alex my love have I ever let you down before?" Rosa asks him, giving him a deep look. 

Rosa Ortecho is one of only a handful of people who has never let him down or hurt him. She has been there for him in ways he cannot describe, helping him with his makeup, offering him a place to vent when things got worse, visiting and encouraging him once he had been kicked out on his own. She was the only one to keep trying to hint at him that Michael was lying to him, not wanting to tell him herself because she didn't want to cause him pain. Even when Rosa was going through her own stuff with finding out about Jim and getting clean she still was always there for him no matter what. 

"You never have," Alex answers try to stop himself from crying even more. 

"If it's in my power I never will," Rosa promises to him grabbing his hand where they have the same scar from making a blood promise to always be there for each other. 

Alex is half way through the bottle while Rosa is sipping a soda and painting his nails when the pain and anger hit him. He had been crying as he told her things about Michael he loves and wondering if they were lies when he stops talking. He sees Rosa giving him a questioning look but he ignores it instead standing up. Alex grabs everything he knows is Michael's breaking things, throwing things into a trash bag and screaming when he comes across a red flannel. Rosa just follows, watching and knowing he needs this offering her silent support. 

"It still smells like him," Alex whispers holding the flannel to his face. 

The smell of sweat, of something purely Michael causes him to once again break down. He falls to the bed still holding the shirt to his face and he curls up in a ball sobbing his heart out once again. He feels Rosa laid down on the bed curled around him like she was trying to protect him from the pain but she couldn't they both knew that. The pain of being lied to by someone he loves and feeling worthless wasn't something she could fix the only thing she could do for him was be there.

**Now (Michael)**

The two weeks following the fallout of his actions and Michael has kept busy. Owning an auto shop helped, then again so did the fact that no one except Max was really speaking to him and he didn't really want to talk to Max. His heart feels so broken, like it's been ripped out and he knows the only person to blame is himself. Michael finds himself barely able to sleep, seeing pictures of Alex he has in his trailer and on his phone. He desperately wants to call or text Alex, to explain himself but knows that it probably wouldn't be welcomed and there was no excuse for what he has done. Michael is no step closer to bringing Jesse Manes to justice and he now has a broken heart to go along with everything else. 

"Hey dumbass," a voice calls out storming into the shop right at closing and he knows who it is. 

"Sister," he snarks to Rosa who just shoots him a furious look and he flinches because he not only deserves it but he knows she is close to Alex.

"You lost the right to call me that when I had to spend the past week picking up the pieces of a man you broke. A man might I add who is like my brother who I told you not to mess with," Rosa hisses at him fury in her eyes. 

"Rosa," he says sighing feeling tired.

"Shut up asshole. I'm only here to deliver this letter to you from Alex. It amazes me that he still loves you even after everything but I'm going to give you a little friendly advice. If, hell I know him, when he gives you another chance I suggest you spend every second groveling to him and making sure he knows that you are the lucky one for him even giving you another shot," Rosa tells him.

Michael listens to her words wondering if she's being cruel when she talks about him getting another chance. The envelope hits him in the face and all he sees when he looks is a fiery Latino woman cursing at him and storming away. The letter feels like this huge weight in hands for something so light and he's afraid to open it, to see what is written. Michael bites the bullet though knowing he needs to know and deserves whatever is written.

_ Michael, _

_ I cannot even begin to describe what I am feeling right now and I don't know if I can. Despite all your lies, the pain you caused me I still love you, maybe that makes me weak like my father used to tell me but Rosa says it makes me strong. I destroyed some of your things, I won't apologize for that because you deserve it after what you did but then I found your red flannel and I broke down. I know I'll find some way to survive the pain you have put me through after all I survived ten years of constant physical and emotional abuse.  _

_ I understand wanting Jesse Manes taken down, the only difference is I knew not to use innocent people to get justice. I talked to my mother, that was a form of torture in itself, then I talked to my brother Greg. Below is the last known location and phone number for my father, do with it what you will because I want no part of him anymore. Until the day you either take down Jesse or move on from your anger I cannot have a part in it. I hope you do though because I still love you and one day when my anger, my pain isn't so strong, maybe we can be together.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Alex _

_ P.S. Rosa says you don't deserve for me to say love.  _

_ P.S.S. You saying our love is cosmic makes sense now considering everything. _

Michael can feel the tears falling down his face knowing he really doesn't deserve the love of this amazing man. He sees the information on Jesse and makes a decision then and there. He is going to take down Jesse not for himself but for the man he loves who deserves to be free from him. Once he does that if the universe is willing he can go be with Alex, beg for his forgiveness and love him the way he deserves.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Alex**

Alex spends time healing, trying to understand and a part of him does. He gets what it is like to hate Jesse Manes, to want revenge on him, to be consumed with it and maybe if it had been ten years ago Alex would be more understanding. He had taken time to get over his feelings towards his father though he will never love him or want to be around him he had taken the time to heal. He healed from the scars caused by a man who was supposed to love him and protect him but instead chose to hurt him or at least he thought he had until he saw his father standing in front of him with a gun. 

"You always were pathetic. Now I can at least kill two birds with one stone," Jesse snears. 

"How did you find me?" Alex asks, narrowing his eyes. 

"When your whore of a mother called to rant at me she revealed a little too much information. You ruined everything you know. Your brothers refuse to speak to me and you fell for an alien," Jesse rants grabbing his arm. 

Alex doesn't speak, trying to push down the fear and memories that come with his father even touching him. He knows this is a tactic to get Michael to walk into a trap and for the first time since finding out about the lies he hopes that Michael doesn't love him because that might just save his life. 

**Michael**

Michael spent weeks working through his pain, his anger and everything else he was feeling. He worked to take down Jesse but this time it wasn't just for himself but for Alex as well. The man he loves, so kind, so beautiful doesn't deserve to live in a world where a monster would hurt him. He draws pictures from his memories of Alex, of him sleeping, laughing and he knows it's pathetic but he doesn't care. Today though he had woken up with a feeling of dread and he didn't understand why until he was standing in the closed diner with everyone glaring daggers at Greg, Flint and Hunter Manes. 

"For years you didn't care about Alex so why should we believe you care now?" Maria asks, glaring at them. 

"We knew where he was this whole time Maria," Hunter says continuing, "Dad knew as well and he was pissed at us. We helped him run, when we cut off contact we told him the reason. Our father told us that as long as we worked with him Alex wouldn't be hurt, wouldn't be touched."

"We didn't want to torture anyone but our baby brother came first," Flint continues, "So we instead took the roles of computer techs and such. It worked fine until now, because now he knows Alex is a weakness for an alien and he doesn't care about hurting him."

"You asshole," Rosa yells looking at Michael, "Are you proud of your stupid plan? Alex is in danger because of you and who knows if you even love him."

"Alex would have been in danger either way. It was only a matter of time before Daddy Dearest decided he was done having a freak for a son," Greg tells them. 

Michael wants to believe that he really does but a part of him cannot help feeling he is also partly responsible. He just hopes he can save Alex so he can spend his life making it up to him, he doesn't realize how shitty things would get before that though. 

**Alex**

Alex looks down at the blood on his hand surprised, shocked probably from being shot and looks at his father and he sees Hunter pull the trigger on his own gun hitting their father in the head. He hears his name being yelled but he can only stare at the dead body of his father, the monster from his nightmares finally dead before time seems to catch up. The pain in his chest is immediate and he falls feeling several arms catch him making him look up into the faces of Flint and Michael. 

"It's okay baby brother," Flint reassures him, putting pressure on his chest. 

"This isn't okay. You should have let me bring Max with us," Michael is yelling tears in his eyes. 

"Don't fight," Alex tries to get out but can't seem to.

"Just hold on and then you can go back to being angry at me and telling me what an asshole I am," Michael tells him, grabbing his hand. 

"I forgive you. I love you even if you don't love me," Alex says gasping. 

Alex is trying to catch his breath, wanting to fight but he can see black spots dancing in his vision. He can feel his brother shaking him and Michael gripping his arm crying. He feels tears fall down his face not wanting to leave but it's out of his control and he closes his eyes welcoming the darkness. 

**Michael**

Michael feels like he got dragged through the pits of hell and back again, which is probably due to Hunter punching him after finding out what he did. Flint somehow manages to agree to let him be in Alex's room and he sits there holding his hand. He sees the mask over his face, sees the bandages peeking out from the hospital gown and feels like his world is ending. He loves this man, just wants him to wake up so he can spend the rest of their lives making sure Alex knows how precious he is. 

"When I asked him about you he clammed up so tight I knew something happened. Him asking about our father only confirmed it, Alex never wanted to see that monster again," Greg says standing at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah I know," Michael agrees, not looking away from Alex. 

"He loves you and you fucked up. Make sure to make his forgiveness worth it, it's the least he deserves," Greg tells him before walking out of the room.

Michael doesn't tell him he had already planned on it knowing it would sound empty coming from him instead he lays his head down. He starts mumbling to himself "come back" over and over again tears falling down his face. He is almost asleep so much so he almost misses it but then the hand squeezes back and he lifts his head. Beautiful brown eyes stare at him and looking into them Michael knows he is forgiven and he lets out a sob leaning down to curl his upper body around Alex's knowing he won't let go ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with the show and the way Carina is treating Alex. I'll stick to reading and writing fanfiction. I have four stories in the works:
> 
> Injury AU  
> AU Season 1 Malex  
> Kyle/OC (alien) AU  
> Alex/OC
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was asked I write their reunion so here it is. This is the final chapter, I might do a oneshot sequel later but for now this is it. 
> 
> Also there is some discussion of Navajo culture. I might not have gotten it write since I am not an expert. It is not a deep discussion but I figured I would warn in case I messed anything up.

Alex can hear them arguing, sees the way his brother looks coldly at Michael while the other man defends himself, proclaims his love. He is trying to find a way to interrupt them, to tell them he can make up his own mind but the pain in his chest stops him. This all started when the doctor told him he could be discharged but only if he had someone with him, the bullet causing damage. The damage had been repaired but he still needed care while he was recovering which caused this fight, though it does something to his heart to see two people who he loves fighting over the best way to take care of him. 

"You live in a trailer," Hunter yells. 

"No I have a house asshole. I only stay at the trailer when I work over at Sanders. I can take care of him," Michael argues glaring at Hunter. 

"Stop it both of you," Alex yells before continuing, "I can make my own decisions and you guys don't need to fight over me like I'm a toy. I'm not staying with you at the house Hunter. That's the same house he abused me in so it's not happening."

He can see his brother pause at that, probably not realizing his feelings about the house until now. Alex isn't mad about that because he knows with everything going on and what has happened it was more than likely not done on purpose. He sees Michael grin in triumph and he sends his, well he isn't sure what they are really, a look and gets a smirk aimed at him. Alex sighs knowing staying with him means figuring them out, and he isn't sure what to do with that not yet anyway. 

*~*

Michael is getting frustrated and it has only been two days of having Alex at his place. The injured man sleeps most of the time, healing from both physical and mental wounds, but when he is awake he seems so hesitant and then of course his brothers keep coming over. Michael wants to like them but he can't seem to because while he gets they stayed away to protect their baby brother, he has been with Alex when he has cried because all he wants is their protection. He holds his tongue when they try to start a fight, mostly Hunter, because he also knows that Alex hates yelling.

"You look frustrated and here I thought you would be happy since Alex is at your house," his sister says sitting down next to him at the counter. 

"I would be if his brother's ever stopped coming over. By the time they leave he's tired so he just sleeps and I don't want to wake him up to talk when he's still healing," Michael tells her a frown on his face.

"Michael you should know by now to come to me for help. I have talked to Alex and trust me he wants to talk just doesn't want his brothers disappearing on him again. Luckily for you I have the perfect thing to get you two some alone time. The brothers are meeting me in an hour and the meeting should take all day. I suggest you move it," Isobel informs him just as his food is brought out. 

Michael grins at her as she raises an eyebrow at him and he quickly kisses her cheek grabbing his food, running out the door. He doesn't let the nervousness hit him because he knows it will stop him; he instead chooses to be hopeful. Alex had forgiven him, despite his mess up now they just needed to talk.

*~*

Alex sighs in relief when his brothers are called away to meet with Isobel, knowing they will be gone the rest of the day. Two days he has been here, in Michael's home, wanting to talk, to curl up with him but he hasn't been able to because his brothers have been annoying and by the time they leave he's tired. He never thought a bullet would hurt so much, then again it had broken off into pieces inside him which was what caused so much damage. He jumps when the door is thrown open to see Michael standing there a smile on his face and Alex blinks calming himself down.

"I see your brothers aren't here which is good because I only got enough food for us," he says closing the door.

"Please tell me there is a chocolate shake and fries in there?" Alex asks looking at the bag set on the table as Michael takes his shoes off before joining him on the couch.

"Of course I remember you telling me plus Rosa won't let me forget," he answers rolling his eyes. 

"She is just protective. She was always there for me with everything even when I didn't want her to be. I love Maria and Liz but Rosa is my person. You know like on Grey's Anatomy," Alex tells him, grabbing the fries and shake handed to him. 

"Oh I know, I will never forget her threatening to cut me into pieces for hurting you. Isobel laughed when I got offended because well she isn't going to go against her wife," Michael says shivering slightly. 

Alex smiles, his heart filled with love when he hears about Rosa. She is his sister, his person though he knows Liz and Maria love him as well it's different with the older Ortecho sister. He looks to see Michael gazing at him like he's the most precious thing in the world and he blushes remembering all the times before when he did that, not feeling the deep betrayal he used to when he found out the real story on how they met. 

"How is this going to work? I live in Portales, teach classes there and you live here. That is a two hour drive basically," Alex blurts out needing to know. 

"If you're asking that, then that must mean you want there to be an us," Michael says, "Okay that answers one of my questions. What do you want to do? I mean there is a campus here in Roswell if you want to live here?"

Alex frowns thinking about it, he had never really thought about moving back here. He stayed close enough so he could see his friends, his true family but not be in the same town that had so many bad memories of his father but then as he is thinking something catches his eyes, causing him to really take notice of the house. Alex remembers having a conversation with Michael, before everything went to shit, about how when he finally bought a house he wanted it to be big, open, vibrant with color as well as have some subtle native american roots to it. He had never had that as a kid because after his mother left, he was never allowed to have that part of himself around. He sees pieces of pottery throughout the living room, not over done, the rug in front of the fireplace and the way the kitchen is open.

"I had to have Rosa go buy the pieces from the reservation because I didn't want to offend anyone. I didn't want the living room turquoise so it's an earthy red color, you would have to ask Rosa or Isobel. I did paint the kitchen turquoise though. I didn't include too many Native American pieces, I figured you could do that yourself," Michael explains finishing his fries and setting his shake to the side. 

"You did this for me," Alex says, not asking because he knows the answer. 

Alex feels his heart beat rapidly and tears form but before they could fall or Michael can open his mouth he launches himself ignoring the searing pain. He ends up in the other man's lap with Michael carefully cradling him and kisses him. He never thought someone could love him this much but someone does and Alex already knows his answer, knows he isn't living a life without Michael Guerin in it, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to write a Malex Season 1 AU as well as an Injury AU. It's looking more like the Injury AU will just progress into a Season 1 AU since that makes more sense to me right now. 
> 
> Also thinking of writing a crossover so if anyone has any ideas I welcome them.


End file.
